


Anxiety In Itself

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, F/M, Sanji taking care of you because why not, love yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Y/n gets insecure whenever Sanji flirts with curvy women like Robin and Nami, it was until a breaking point that had unlocked Sanji true feelings.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Anxiety In Itself

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - This does contain subjects on BODY SHAMING and EATING DISORDERS, please read at your own discretion.

The journalist tugged on to her shirt, grimacing at the shape of her body in the mirror. She saw herself just bloated, taking almost the entire mirror to see her body entirely. Covered head to toe with nothing but fat. 

_God I look ugly as hell._

She could hear the singing of Sanji, complimenting Robin and Nami's body, she could imagine the hearts in his eyes and the twirls he would spin when he admired the two beautiful, skinny ladies. 

_He probably finds me ugly as much as everyone on this ship does..._

Those words just stung her by the soul, ripping her heavy weight feelings for the cook. Even though Sanji would flirt with any women, it wasn't the same with her, she almost felt the Sanji only did it for the sake of not making her feel worse about herself, which in total opposite it does. 

Y/n squeezed her tummy, as if she was forcing the muscle into her guts. She hated the wrinkles her stomach made, the way her curves of her body was more of a frying pan than an hourglass. She hated them so much, she hated herself so much. There was a knock on the girls dormitory door, which she jumped at and quickly tugged her shirt down, feeling the unconscious frustration that her body wasn't slim enough to look good in her clothes. 

"It's breakfast, Y/n-chwan. Take you time to make your way to the kitchen." Sanji's soothing voice could we heard.

"T-thank you..." She murmured as she felt the shoes tap away from the door. 

The truth is, Y/n didn't feel hungry at all. The smell of food just made her intestines churn and gargle, almost forcing her to throw up once again. She threw on a baggy sweater, despite the hot weather the Grand Line had brought them, she couldn't care less to suffer under the heat. 

_"At least I won't be as ugly as I always am."_

Making her way out, Sanji was just at the upper railing smoking his cigarette whilst gazing and the bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds and birds cawing as they flew past the Going Merry. Y/n quietly and shyly greeted a good morning towards the crew's cook before entering the kitchen.

The aroma made her head swirl as she felt nauseous once again, she saw Robin and Nami in their bathing suits, their curves showing off and their bodies slim like noble maidens. It made Y/n feel jealous of their body, how she wished she was as beautiful as they were.

"Good morning, Y/n-chan. You woke up later than usual." Robin commented. 

"Yeah, late night." Y/n sighed and gave them one of her fake smiles. 

"You...look quite pale, Y/n. Are you feeling well?" Nami questioned.

"Yes, I'm quite fine...just peachy." She lied as she sat at the dining table. 

Before the two girls can fire anymore questions, their captain barged in happily and hungrily as the rest of the crew filled in, Sanji being last. 

"Luffy, can you finish my food for me?" Y/n whispered to the captain beside me as she passed her plate to him, which just consisted a few grains and meat. 

Before Luffy could say yes, Y/n dumped her meal in front of him, earning a displeasing look from the cook. 

"Were my meals not your liking?" Sanji asked.

"No, just don't feel hungry." Y/n shook her head and denied kindly.

And as quick as that reply was, she left the room. Leaving the concerned cook to his own thoughts. 

~

"Ch-Chopper." Sanji called out for their reindeer doctor, "Can I talk to you?"

"Is this about Y/n?" Chopper lifted his head up after helping Sanji from cleaning the dishes.

Sanji nodded before turning away blushing, he couldn't be that obvious could he?

"I've noticed her weight loss too, and she's been travelling to the bathroom a little bit more than usual for the few months. I wished I had asked before but I'm worried it's too late now." Chopper sobbed.

"W-woah, calm down, Chopper. You can't just diagnosed Y/n like that." Sanji waved his arms frantically.

"I'd be the worst doctor ever!" He cried.

"Why not we go and see Y/n after the dishes, I might make some tea too." Sanji said.

"You think it's not too late?" Chopper looked up at him in teary eyes. 

"Tch, it would be more late if we wait until the next sun rise." Sanji joked.

When Sanji had finished preparing a warm pot of black tea and some biscuits, he and Chopper made their way past the two sunbathing ladies on deck and went to knock on the girl dormitory again. There was no reply, indicating that Y/n was deep thought in writing. Or so they thought.

"Y/n-chwan, I'm going to enter is that okay?" Sanji asked sweetly, only for a silent reply.

"Y/n-chan?" Chopper worriedly called out, before quickly barging into the room. 

To their horror, they found the limped pale woman on the floor unconscious. Chopper shrieked and Sanji quickly placed the tray on the desk before diving down to check if Y/n was still alive.

"Y-Y/n-chan?" Sanji blinked, still confused and dazed over what the situation was. 

"Her pulse is still there, b-but it's faint. Here quickly place her on the sofa bed, I'll go grab my equipment!" Chopper quickly ordered while he dashed out from the women's room.

Sanji lifted the lightweight lady, her body was terrifying thin and onto bones now, almost like Brook but somehow even worse for her case. 

_"Why didn't she eat?"_

Sanji furrowed, the memories of when he was stuck on that island after the shipwreck with that old geezer, Zeff flooded into his conscious. 

_"You're killing yourself, Y/n...But why?"_

~

Y/n's heavy lidded eyes fluttered open, the room was dark and colder than it normally would be. She tugged onto the blanket tightly and tried to lift herself up...but to no avail. 

"Y/n?" Sanji rubbed his eyes to see the motionless figure.

"S-Sanji?" Y/n could barely turn her head to the side, she felt so weak, "Why can't I move?"

"Y/n, you were low on nutrients, you were on a brink of starvation!" Sanji was now fully awake but pinching his temples, "When did you decide to starve yourself, we have enough food and enough money to stock up on food whenever we-"

"Because I'm _fat_!" Y/n's voice cracked. 

"W-what?" Sanji said in a stunt manner. 

"I'm fat and ugly, I'm not a pretty as Nami or Robin, I'll never be...t-that's why I didn't want to eat, because every day I look in the mirror. I see this massive, ugly idiot!" She cried softly. 

Sanji sighed and got up to walk over to the crying women and hugged her carefully, lifting her up into a sitting position as Y/n sobbed out all of her insecurities into his shoulder. Sanji couldn't help but soothe her back as she heaved all her crying and wailing, but just soft enough to not wake up Nami or Robin. 

"You're not ugly, you never were." Sanji sighed as Y/n stopped to take a breath, "I don't who told you that or even where you got that idea, but the entire crew doesn't even think you a bit flawed."

"Every women are different in their own way, it doesn't matter if you're fat or thin, pretty or ugly, what matters is the beauty you have inside of you and your soul." He continued, "You are so beautiful in every sort of way, who cares if you don't have curves or big breasts or oversized hips, your personality is enough for me to fall in love with." 

"Y-You..." 

"Yes, I love you, and I'll say it more than a million times until the sun dies. I don't care how you look or how fat or thin you are, if I were blind I'd still fall for you over and over again." Sanji smiled as he kissed her forehead, "But take care of yourself, the crew and I will be there every step of the way okay?" 

"O-Okay..." Y/n gave a slight nod before she could feel a wave of exhaustion fill her, "I'm tired.."

"I bet you are, have some rest. I'll patch a few simple calories to help you recover." Sanji set the tired figure back to bed. 

"S-Sanji?" Y/n called out, "I love you too, thank you...for everything." 

Sanji just scoffed and grin back.

"Don't thank me yet, we got a long way until you can." 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to just say for all of those that do suffer any eating disorders that I am sorry you feel the need to do this to yourself. Even though I don't have any experience with it, I'm sure it is tough to get through this obstacle. 
> 
> Just know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm open in my DMs. But please do not take my word for any further medical treatment '-v-
> 
> All of you are just beautiful, and if the world says not than y'all better kick some ass and prove you're more worthy than petty body shamers. 
> 
> That's all for me...Arigato Gozaimasu~


End file.
